


Lunar Sickness

by ThatTurtle



Series: TCW Vignettes [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kemonomimi, Werewolves, lycanthropy as a thinly veiled metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/ThatTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rien is not pleased with his rather unique brand of lycanthropy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar Sickness

Rien Kurosaki lay in bed on his side. He had curled up into the fetal position. His eyes were closed.

_It hurts._ A strangled whine escaped his throat. His stomach muscles clenched painfully. The boy clutched his midsection. The pain spread down his spine to his tailbone and swept up to his head.

"Ugh. I know, I know! I missed last cycle." He groaned to no one in particular. "Ngh..."

_It feels like I'm being pulled apart._ Muscles he hadn't realized existed spasmed. The brunet whimpered softly. To his shame, his gray eyes watered. Kuro grabbed a pillow and bit down on it. He let out a muffled howl. He ground his teeth on the fabric. _They don't make aspirin strong enough for this._

His migraine slowly began to subside. _Maybe I'll be able to ignore it..._ He shivered and folded his arms. _Dammit. Stupid fever._ He feebly kicked the quilt away but drew the sheet and thin blanket tighter. _I can sleep this off._ Rien assured himself.

***

Kurosaki blinked groggily. A pair of furry gray ears perked up. His matching gray wolf tail swayed. _Great. Well, at least the agony is finally over with this cycle. Now I just have to deal with that stupid vampire teasing me for the next week._ He zipped up his jacket and pulled his indoor sneakers on before shuffling to the bathroom. Luckily it was empty.

The werewolf splashed some water in face. He glanced up at the mirror and disdainfully curled his lip, revealing unnaturally sharp canine teeth.

_Gaia's Blessing. Yeah. Right..._

He unzipped his jacket a bit. His somewhat pale skin was marred with odd runes. The marks could almost pass for tribal tattoos. They were black with red outlines. After a few moments, the runes faded away entirely.

_More like Gaia's Curse._ Kurosaki scowled, zipping his sweater up completely. He pulled the hood up to help conceal his ears and tucked his tail into his clothes. He put his hands in his pockets and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the weird runes? Those aren't a werewolf thing. Hale is a werewolf from the same 'verse but he definitely doesn't have any eerie glowing tattoos of unknown origin. They're an indication that something is abnormal about Rien. What exactly that means has yet to be revealed...  
> The mention of Gaia's Blessing was a random reference to the World of Darkness game. I should probably revise those lines...  
> This was originally posted on my dA a couple years ago. This is the slightly revised version.


End file.
